Bella's Happy World
by RikuDawn
Summary: Bella gets away from all of her problems to go to a much better place.


My name is Isabella for Bella, short. I just had 15 people last Mon. Since my birthday was the first day of school, I was a little angry. But the balloon to me my friend, got a cupcake for lunch and gift. But I could not get a birthday party at home. My father, "Forever 21" to give a gift card to me is one of my favorite store. The card had $ 150 on it. My mother had me wearing earrings, they were very ugly. I pretend to like them. Apparently, she is "tree" dollar got them from. Now, do you think about it? Has shown how much she loves it, care for me Do not you think? That stupid necklace broke in just days. Fell apart in my hands just perfectly. My wonderful mother-daughter relationship is a symbol of my mother, like a jewel, with a little thought, I have. I have a grudge against one of them yet. Holding grudges is my specialty. As you get older I seem to get worse every day of my birth. I was young, when you buy a gift for my parents together, and when I was thinking of some pretty good ideas what to get me to my real mother. So my dad would. Now my mom just does not care enough anymore. My father is still good, and always in my day, that I really get what you want, will be good. My family life has recently been stressed. I need to get away just before I explode. "Forks, Washington", which seems like just the best place to go, but true.

This is a long way to reach this special place, however. I'm exactly "Forks, Washington" know where, but the bright side, I know how to get there. My way is a bit easier. I just walk from my house. Since my parents are too busy to argue over anything, not even notice when I leave. I went out the back door, jump down from the veranda. When I finally go out, I run into the woods. Because I need my concentration, I go all by myself. I am legally, to run for 10 minutes straight. Finally, I happen to be in the heart of the forest there is a cave of some sort. I just large enough to fit one, crawl under a rock or small crawl space. I curled the ball and put my head in my arms. I will quietly disappear into a deep sleep.

I wake up in a dream. It's from my conscience is very strange, and I know my actions. Not perfect I can remember everything. I often wake up ... and where it is slightly different then what you normally see. I ride the bus this very strange. I do it well I is not strange, strange or scary or something that they'll say. It's cool, retro, disco is like a bus. Every other person on it, and I have never met in person before in my life. The bus seats inside the neon green, pink on the outside. I can not see the driver. Is it really important? I simply stood up dancing to the music, and have a good time. This is a bunch of bitches without insulting me, and I'm able to allow the spirit of freedom is the only time I get to be myself. I hate people like that ... I am really.

So long not even ride the bus. I get to dance the length of two good songs. When we first arrived, the music stops. Dancing, talking, laughter stops. Because it is very hyperactive and bouncing off the walls in place, the face of everyone, including me, have a smile on. The door opens. We have a nice, neat line to get off the bus ... and it surprised everyone, we are strengthening the clouds literally. It is so strange! We just float, we also do not fall through, it's a great feeling.

There are no lines. The first thing you see is the character of the bubble, Smiley is facing a huge mark all over the place. I then step through the gates of shimmering purple that is hidden by clouds and through the huge, and ... all of a sudden ... you can not see, only a few seconds. But the trick is this ... when you see the sudden bright flash of white, we all enjoy your life with your eyes closed, I want you to enjoy or it can be anything You can. I have a dozen roller coasters, I think the best in the world. I dreamed a bunch of sweets and junk food. I also think a huge water park. You will not believe the mall I think? It has all my favorite store. Since I love movies, cinema and I imagine all of my favorite movies. There is a spa with all of your spa you could ever imagine. However, my favorite area, "Forks, Washington" is the way to the back of the park. I, I was seriously confused the first time I saw her back. I know a lot of people dream about it ... maybe a handful of people will get to experience the beauty of God, Mother Nature has given us. Of ... MARIJUANA! Holy Land gifts Mother Nature this is my favorite type that give us the following: Crystal Kush and tender ... (Hey You will know exactly what I realized? Crystal Kush and tender You sound like most kinds of bands when you really think about it). We are also known as the Grand daddy purp, Grand Daddy Purple (GDP) can not forget. , Instead of purple. Talk like a stoner, or just naturally lazy. It finally "level" is to put too much work. There are also two of the best shoots in East Africa to address the problem. They are called Swayze and banged. Listening to too many people are here talking about, but never on Swayze, still about it here. But you hardly hear anyone talk about or you can listen to almost Panhyonnamu. Crystal Kush, tender, GDP, or Panhyonnamu Swayze is nothing in any of the best types of cannabis so far. It likes to bake cakes and desserts great pot, Stoner true as hippie is wearing a desire for tiny mind their anything that hopes to (Stoner true, those that One very special plant. stoner who likes to hear the true music of all types. Well, except for some genres, like country. Very few people truly are stoners listen to classical music, the best effect happened to withhold ... the devil ... very rare. Oh my God, I get goose bumps thinking about it. We are also a bakery Whenever you can not forget it "Baked" is called. It brownie pan, cookie pot, cake pan, pot, has a fortune cookie filled with pot (I'm a big pot is not Fans of Fortune Cookie. I ate cause higher I they otherwise I eat even if there is even the inside of the pot I have.) pot cupcakes and! me in real time in the world do not smoke

Yes, "Forks, Washington" is the best place in the world! I love how the air smells like apple pie, pumpkin spice, and I want to smell anything, I can smell it. I remember my first reaction is to get here. I go to all the water slides, relax in the hot, going on rides and vomiting, had become addicted to sweets. Oh yeah! This is my type of relief. Well, I call it what it is, I would call it something other people do not know. Perhaps the land of the child's imagination, like a. Dreams, to ruin all the fun, or they can not have disrespect for the imagination in order to save the lives of their people ... overbearing? Not cool at all, it is simply unnecessary.

The first thing I have to go get a brownie, I'm going to roller coasters and water slides. Please I try to go to the mall and everything! I'm jumping on the bed thingy cool store where asleep. Milkshake of course I do, please eat a large pizza all alone! Then I please see my favorite horror movie of all time go suck some daemons? My Top 10, classic "Cujo," "Psycho," old "Exorcist", the "Halloween", "Dead Ringer," "Rosemary's Baby," "The Amityville Horror," "Shining" "came to love the alien, and" Dream Evil on Elm Street. "Yes, I watched all of them me! I would also suck a lot of weed at samee.

When I have been watching a movie, it's time to beautify yourself at the spa. I do my hair, Manipedi, facial massage, pull off everything. I love the steam room! It's amazing! I said "Forks, Washington" It's like the morning one day to feel that. I always feel tired. When I feel like it, time to know my way toward the house. I begin to walk outside the park, talking as if hanging from light posts intercom, there are some girls. I reached the center of the spotlight, I look up, so that no light is too bright, I can find, and I get a terrible headache, colorful dots are not displayed . More women on the speaker, the more real people or computer or something like that, and not think. But I can hear clearly.

"Forks, Washington will be closed 10 minutes, please enjoy the rest of your day., Thank you for visiting Washington fork", said that computer.

Then I walked to the door. I was so tired, it felt like a really long walk. I heard a girl behind me at the speaker again, walked through the huge gates.

"Folk is now in Washington, will be closed in five minutes. Thank you for visiting the fork, Washington."

I got on the bus, and sat one seat in the middle. You see, my back seat, or seat (or in this case, illness bus) and get carsick. I was vomiting, no, I'm trying to be like that I can not always feel. I absolutely do not want to sit in front. So it's a geek, but where to sit, I'm a little self conscience about it. I am not a geek, but I do not know, I have a label that I would be very unhappy, there is no need to get. So I just chilled in the middle is not a big deal, decided to relax. People, please do not mind the middle seat anyway. As the bus pulls away, near a large gate. The bus starts flying through the air. The "gliding like a beautiful bald eagle natural habitat. There is music playing there, soft music, relax, and love songs. The volume is down low. Samee, outgoing, hyperactive person his seat was almost obsolete. so I was like I said before, I played two songs long, and I fall into a deep sleep again. my little crawl space itself I awake to find it. I'm all by myself yet, but when you crawl out into the woods are open, I then yawn. I end up yawning again, and my tightened enough body until I feel relax my muscles slowly, I stretched. I do to wake up and look around just to sit on a rock. After that, it fights family more but it is time to start preparing yourself for, prepare yourself for my sister suffer most, bitched at my parents. especially my mom. I take out the time to look at my phone please you.

September 2010

One Monday morning, I woke up in hell on earth. My parents, as always insisted, was in the kitchen downstairs. It pisses me off really, but I just want to tell them! I say something like, "do it because you really, if you insist, Come now." Why do people keep putting yourselves through this? Stop claiming simply, and it if it so difficult divorce you just "need to get! Usually teenagers or children, need to get a divorce parents are not. They leave they have it as if there is a need to move, I think it's confusing to their lives. They lose friends some, they have to go to their new school. Divorce FAQ can suck . But, my divorce situation will probably improve my life. I love my mother and father the same way, so I do not care who gets custody of me. But my mother If you got custody of me, then I'm a 12 year old sister, Lizzie, go to the place of his father, is a word I hate the word is very strong, and I like to use it In the know say no hope. Therefore, I hate her despite that I kind of just say I'm going to hate her.

I got the energy to finally get out of bed. It took only 20 minutes this time it is. I was on the way to the bathroom. I actually had to go! I walked out of the room, down the corridor. In my house, we can either enter a doorknob, shake before I teach you to knock on the door first. I have it is a good rule. Admittedly, we also do not have many rules in my house. So, I was taught to do, I knocked on the door three times. As I was going to pee my pants I felt! I then waited a few seconds, and ... Lizzie replied. I was not glad to hear her voice defiantly.

"I'm here!" She said.

"It's Bella. It just come out from the bathroom really quickly can you? I really must go!" I answered. At this point, crossed my legs, I started to feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

"I was just out of the shower, and now I have to go. Because I'm already here, so I had my first. Do not use just one floor below Why?", Lizzie is her replied back to squeaking. The voice. I swear to God, if you can speak chipmunk, she sounds like exactly what it will!

"It barely works toilet. We need to flush it like 5 times and it always caught! Even if you take a shit, remember that it still played!" I cried. I was getting really mad at her, the pain was getting worse! I just how long I can hold it in I did not know!

"OOOOOOOO ... You said the words of S. I mean I am".

"Well, I have so much trouble! Why I" shit, "I must say I? How much I'm going to ground this time." Wonder, I thought in my head. I could hear some sounds. Small, quiet sound. I have it, What was known to Lizzie, but I could not figure out what she was doing. Suddenly, she wrapped her hair in a towel on her robe and swung open the door. Lizzie is outside the bathroom arrival, almost knocking me down. Fortunately, I do I have a good balance may have fallen down the stairs.

"MOM! DAD!", She cried. However, the sister of the stairs with tattle tailing me, I now saw it as a great opportunity to go relieve himself. I have closed the door went inside, lock it. Bathroom was a mess, I was able to maneuver around all the mess was left Lizzie.

When I heard my name, I was almost done, and my name, I was not in a happy voice is called it can convey.

As she made it to the top of the stairs, "Bella! Where are you!" My mother cried. She is my mother when MAD is scary. Blood vessels in her eyes her eyes just pop out to show the red of blood. Her face began to turn red, and her neck veins pop out as well. She stomps her like a fist around her like a dinosaur and that clenched ready for battle.

As she was already walking toward my room, "Mom, she's in the bathroom." Lizzie told the mother of me.

When she turned around, as you started walking toward the bathroom, "Bella, you are in the bathroom?", My mother asked.

I was afraid to answer. I washed in the bathroom, all finished and hand. I just wanted to have a huge impact, if my mother did not answer, I knew. I do not mean that swearing is bad enough in the house, your child does not follow if either of my parents a whole other thing. In tone, so I decided to answer ...

"Yes mother, I am here." I am a quiet, scratchy voice said.

"Come out here soon." She literally ready to yell at me and gave one of the worst punishment I could think she said. What it is to her. I'm a bitch or anything like that there is no return. I'm not just a result of my actions, and transactions that deal, and I'll be the end of it can be.

"Come." I said with a tone very uncertain.

I was again flying around the mess. I have to unlock the door, I opened it. Then I stepped down out in the hallway. My mother was about three feet from me and a half years. My sister was right beside her. They both had their fold arms.

"Check whether you say the words of s," my mother said. Her voice was quiet and seemed to be a little calm. However, yet stern.

"Yes, but for good reason", I hope that she was considering a piss in my pants I almost reason enough. Small for me to have such a severe punishment that is not good enough hopefully.

"She is no good reason! Would be a pity she does not get in trouble so she just Soredake". Lizzie, I always have trouble trying to get most of that can possibly get. It will offend me, I will do exactly the same thing to her. I think it was somewhat well.

"This may not be real" legitimate reason "and What is?", His mother said. She was pretty as my sister did not believe what I say important, I saw it. I can not tell the truth you can find to save your ass like a little white lie about the same. I am in such a case, I should tell the truth, I think.

"Well I woke up. I woke up, was laid for a little bet. I can not really be a person who awakened me, so I had to go to the toilet but it hope was free and walked to the bathroom. Lizzie, however, was already there. she just finished taking a shower, and BTW, please write how you renovate her bathroom. This is where The hut pigs. and there were at one time everyone did not think all knew me, I was a fact that was going to have an accident in the hallway. I have no one . so anyway, I knock three times on the door, waited a few seconds. "I do not think you want.

My mother whether I believe that my side of the story did not say that. She had closed her mouth, she had just heard. This is a good sign for her to pay attention, given the actual topic. Lizzie was just standing there. She rolled her eyes at almost every sentence. They looked at me straight when I left, I can tell in her eyes. Trying to give me a baleful eye, just glaring. But it looked like she was just pouting.

"Lizzie is her understanding the chipmunk voice it can be difficult. Kind of a clear well, clearly answered," I gave a small smirk towards the tiny little bitch.

"Oh, please do not pick on your sister! Her annoying, can not help the fact that with a screechy voice." My mother raised her voice, the voice of truth about Lizzie and tell when it becomes soft.

"I apologize to her.", I ordered the mother.

"I'm sorry Lizzie." I said reluctantly.

"Is accepted for contempt of voice-only apology. Mom, I want to apologize even you. Despite telling the truth in a better way that you, it bothers me still. It's my fault I have not in a voice shiny. "said her failed attempts at turning a baleful eye toward me with sad puppy eyes Lizzy MOM.

"Okay, I'm sorry," his mother said. Lizzie sincere apology was not quite as you expect. It sounded like she did not mind at all, she does not. Either how I die, at least I apologize that I have more compassion.

"Bella, please go to your description.". Mom had become impatient, she was ready to dish the punishment already.

"Alright. I'm trying to remember exactly where I left off." I said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." I said.

"So, Lizzy answered and said," I'm here. "Since I was" It's Bella. "He said, and I" that emerges from the bathroom real quick can you? I really must go! "Asked. I was saying that Lizzie is getting her just from the shower, I was that she had to go too. Because she was there, she goes in front of my first said to reach. Then she asked, "Why can not I just use the one downstairs, why? "I did not really think that just yet. She gets to hog the bathroom all the time, I do not want to use the downstairs toilet. It does not work. Dad and you said also, you guys we are we so fear could break it further, please do not use the bus anymore. mother, or you, until we come next week, a plumber is You can not use it said. My father said it has no plans to use two people.

"It's true. We do not want anyone to use the bathroom. In addition, we do not need anyone occupying the toilet.", I surprised my mom had to agree. I can tell by the faces of Lizzy and she was surprised too.

"Continue", my mother was probably a little description of my curiosity. Likewise, as if she was reading a really good book, was eager to find out what happens next. I had her full attention. I can not get it rarely. It makes you think that what I am going.

"Okay, so I was ...", and again to remember where you left off. Nevertheless, as I said the big bad word, I immediately recalled.

"So, I'm at this point in the area of the bladder start of pain, very sharp lower abdomen I, I felt worse than having a period, it seems to have been punched at least five times in the stomach When I tried ... I felt my legs were crossed, and I could not close my legs anymore. every second of pain. I observed was started to raise my voice sieve was very sharp. Then I started talking to her what happens downstairs bathroom, you can not use it why everyone can not. I said, "It's our little toilet five Please remember to have to flush it. Work, it always caught! Even if you take a shit, it's still up to jam! . "It is exactly what I was told, verbatim and I finished my explanation. Lizzie ran out of the bus when going to tattle on me, and I do get a chance maybe to pee Because once you use, I went there and now here we are. "I said. My mother was to understand.

"Bella, please do not blame me for getting you upset. But you need to put a filter between your brain and mouth. Got it?"

"Yes, Mom." I answered.

"No punishment. Lizzie is necessary to stop the bus is not occupied, when you need somebody to go with, let's just them. Step out for a few minutes, it will not kill you . "I was quite on my side and his mother really happy and relieved.

"But Mom ..." I was whining a chipmunk.

"End of discussion." Have been made to his mother. She was walking down the stairs, then we heard the voice of the father.

"My mother is a win!" I will boast Lizzie to. I anger her eyes and body movements, could see the sadness and rejection. Anger was just staring at death. Please do not bother them one bit to me. Grief had her lips were trembling. She was screaming her lips are always quiver. Lizzie is very very upset when annoyed Koranaire is ... very little, she has panic attacks Minnie. She started shaking and hyperventilation begins. Rejection of her eyes was very noticeable. They got red and puffy. The last description of rejection, she gritted her teeth, is the fact that sometimes you find them. Lizzie was just standing there. She can not understand that does not show emotion. She had a hand in my pocket. I knew she was pretending to be a fist, this was another failed attempt that tries to trick me into thinking it was going to kill me, she just tries. Mom is always on the side of Lizzie. This was a big change for my little chipmunk. First, Lizzie, I really feel bad that I. I know that she started it mainly, but it is sad watching her. I feel sorry for her, she sank to the level that causes me just now.

As she held back her tears, "What! I do not care! I'm going to be ready because, out of the way in front of someone other than me, to push down the stairs!", Lizzie said.

"Fine, what you do you have to do, and I do what I must.", I said a quiet voice that I hardly can make the most. Since I did not sound that spills from my mouth tone of voice ever in my life was monotonous.

I returned to my room, and I heard the bathroom door behind me stop. I quietly closed the door for me. I lock it. I put some music on, all you need to do and now I was waiting to be made there Lizzie. While waiting, I was trying to think of ideas to help Lizzie.

"Of course, I can not help her voice, she can do anything. But I'm her attitude can be good our relationship certainly can be changed The. She will keep friends and more likely to make more friends. I have to take responsibility for her, you want to teach her how to think will always be. I I think to put a filter between her brain and her mouth again. My goal is probably to make Lizzie happy little street smart, and more. parents in our attempts to escape me was, it did not work. Now, they are just really have to promote it to Lizzie not. you need to get out of her, she is more about what is happening in the world actually need to learn. and finally to herself when she grows, she will know what to do hell. She knows everything there anyway. plan, just as mom Daddy is mainly to separate from his mother Lizzie. I can learn the exact location of Lizzie, "Forks, Washington" I know.

After lunch, time for me, "Forks, Washington" my journey, I went upstairs to the room of Lizzie. I never knew deceive her, and I actually quite good at it.

"Hey Lizzy, there is a really cool thing that I want to show you. Now, it'll be like you!" I said with an excited voice wishful thinking.

Lizzie looked up to me and just stared. She is staring in front of me did not give that type. It was starting to freak out on me. But I still kept a positive face.

"No, this is just a trick. I'm not falling for your little joke anymore." Lizzie replied. She is very dull, had gained the needed quickly.

"Lizzie, I do want to know is where to go every day after lunch?"

Lizzie is just shrugged her shoulders. I knew she was always curious, which she and I probably knew that and knew that her only chance.

"You promise this is no trick? And so I may just beat you." Lizzie did not know much about this subject.

"I promise. Cross my heart hope to die. Please do not cross reference anything I look at it. My toes, fingers, eyes, arms and legs. Does not turn," is You can go! , Get your running shoes shoes. ".

"Okay," Lizzie said. Hisometa her eerie glare. Lizzie went to her closet, her shoes in hand. She was sitting on the floor and placed on one by one.

"Well I'm ready." Lizzie said.

"Sweet. Please follow me!" I said gaily.

Lizzie and I ran out of the house. Mom and Dad are too busy claiming that they did not even notice. I was right behind me in Lizzie ran to the end of the backyard. When we reached the fence, I started it up. As I was trying to pull himself on the opposite side, Lizzie looked up at me and started shouting.

"Where have contact?" She cried.

"We are halfway there when I'll tell you!" I cried down her back.

"Oh fine!" Lizzie cried my back up.

Lizzie, then, right when I reached the bottom of the fence on the other side, start climbing. In the end, Lizzie had managed to reach the other side 2.

As I started to run, "Follow me, come on!" I said.

Lizzie said nothing. She just ran along beside me. Five minutes later, Lizzie finally spoke.

"Is it still in the middle? Cause when I said if we had half." She tried to catch a breath, she said.

I was her own eyes, while she was telling her about the magic that was about to see, we then began walking speed.

"I'm taking you to a magical place in the world. It is called" Forks, Washington. "You will not believe your eyes never. There are few people know about it. It not talking about anyone, other than you. So, you must promise not to say anything. When you do this, people who are not going to be happy, some of the, so there is a good amount is going on. "I explained to her about the secret comes on.

"Bella, I promise to say nothing." She said. But I did not know very well. But I definitely wanted.

"Mhmm ... ... and ...?", I paused and waited to hear the words and their special trust.

"Cross my heart, hope to die." She finished.

As she was saying these last words, I attempt to verify whether what has been crossed, looked her straight. Fortunately nothing happened, and we can continue on. We began to run again. A few minutes later we had arrived on a rock. I try to make room for something a little crawl space suit instead of two, had been a little before the lunch rocks. Fortunately I was able to do so. I started to crawl inside.

"Why did you go inside the rock?" Lizzie are taken very confused, asked.

"Where there is crawl space. It can fit two people. Trust me, I swear nothing is not down here." I was trying to coax her inside.

"Well ...", Lizzie had often thought about her adventurous maybe, but very uncertain about this little adventure. I say it just one big week.

I made it inside, and Lizzie, and then crawled to the right. She sat next to me.

"Now what?", Lizzie asked.

"Well, this is where the fun begins. Listen closely now to say. I have this ball, but you want to curl the ball comfortably." I began to tell her instructions. I was doing the same thing at the same time.

"Okay, good. Please to rest your head on your arm. Comfortable in your lovely, if I close your eyes. Clear your head just then, I have poor you, no Family, friends, there is no need to worry about, what you do not think anything Merunai drifting asleep. ", I just straight up like a soft, soothing, said in a calm.

I fell asleep, as usual, and woke up in the party bus. Few seconds after me, Lizzie appeared from thin air.

"Awesome, you made it!", I was so happy that it actually could be her.

"Oh is. Where? Has been" asked Lizzie awe.

She looked around, then put on her face a disappointed look.

"This" Forks, Washington "What?" She "to what dumbass" asked a voice.

"I figured it was going to be kind of question." I said.

"" Forks, Washington "was said. This is the bus we go." I told her.

"I see ... Oh, please," she said with relief.

"Alright, party, until it can", I said.

I started singing and dancing to the music. Our seats I was still on Lizzie to find. She was looking around. She had no clue about what to do. I waited more than a few seconds, she was not yet out of the movement. I was waving her over, I thought her to participate in all the fun. She did not listen to my hand signals. I was hoping you could help me to listen to her voice. It is not understood to be outgoing and have real fun with her, but clearly evident. I sat back in our seats.

As I was asking her many questions, "Hey, what is happening with you? Want to have fun like the rest of you come with us What is not? you know, we do not Gakamashi. ", I felt so, I placed humor at the end. That good cause that I could draw her smile. In addition, a very small quiet chuckle.

"I do not know." She said. Defiantly everyone could see that she is true.

I tried to comfort her and put her hand on his shoulder. Besides I did not know really what to do. About "Forks, Washington" to take her outside. I feel like I will have enough to talk about it. It was time to look for the magic of her own.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Preparing for what could I have?", She questioned back.

"To do this ...", I was unable to perfectly timed it anymore than I did.

The music stopped, and people did it. After the bus came to a stop, slowed down. Lizzie, she saw me must have had hell trying to figure out how I talked her in this. They walked one single bus as usual to everyone. Lizzie and I, we did have last stand, but it did not matter. I jumped on the cloud from the last step. But when Lizzie is the final stage, she came to a sudden stop.

"Lizzie is lit!" I cried excitedly.

"No! So I can not ...", also Lizzie was very hesitant stuttering.

"Why?", I asked confused.

"So far it is you can not turn back now made.", I explained to my sister's fears.

"I'm going to sink through the Bella!" She cried. If you fear there is no Lizzie, please see nothing to be admitted. If someone scares her, she would not admit, and I "really" mean to scare anyone. She confesses that she scares you about anyone. She usually says was an attempt to scare her just that. I still can not understand why everyone can not believe her. Smart, clever, Lizzie girl drew herself as brave and strong badass. She's really not. Please do not misunderstand, she is smart, clever and sometimes you can. Lizzie has her moments of bravery. However, she is all talk.

I'm trying to get back on the step, "Lizzie, move on." I said.

Lizzie moved on, but she had a hand grip on the rails yet. Can be successful in. I put my arm around her shoulder is going to come in. I began to start talking to her pretended not it. While she was thinking about getting a hug of love like sisters, I had my left foot in the second stage. Lizzie, who was ready to give me that hug, right when she got off the rail with her hand, and I procrastinate. Lizzie's face was very surprised, and she reacted, did not have any time. By reacting, I grab the hand rail that she meant to hold on desperately. Type of reaction.

"!", Lizzie cries at the top of her lungs, and right into my ear. It was very uncomfortable, let me tell you.

"Lizzie! Please be quiet!" I cried back. We were already floating in the clouds. So I put my hand just at the mouth of Lizzie.

"LIZZY, stop". At first I just shout her name, then, is my hand gently down when I was covering her mouth. I looked into her eyes. She looked to me.

"You can shout in my ear, not without trembling with fear, looking down." I said.

Lizzie looked down upon. As soon as she had previously run out of toilet, she looked up in surprise. I had heard what she was saying, and hopefully I will be able to cry after that episode. But God forbid if she lost her voice, with a little chipmunk voice already, I would not be able to understand her. It is my "Forks, Washington" is causing considerable part of her point. I want to learn more about her, get to know her. If I can not understand her, but it definitely is more of a challenge! I took my hands from her face, I fired her, took a step back. She was breathing great, so I gave her a minute to relax. Fortunately, she did not pay attention to the perplexed for her to relax her lungs. She began to speak.

"Whoah! This place is great!", She is angry and blew, trying to get all the words.

"You Lizzy sparkling purple until they pass through the gate, if you want to do this is great ... wait.", I said to her.

As she looked around, "or where the gate? I do not see anything except the clouds look like cotton candy." Lizzie said.

"You know, Im not letting go of your hand.", I explained to her.

"Bella, I can trust you cause you do not want to let go of me really." Lizzie announced.

Lizzie had already caught her breath. I have always followed the same massive gate took her hand and started walking so you know it is tight. I need a place like this off lost not her. You know who's going to happen. Lizzie is, or we can go where it does not matter, she tends to wonder off just disappear, she can do that only with his father. When Mom and Lizzie is, jeeze do not know that I am down between them. Lizzie is to get all the attention really, to get everything she wants and she is to perform as well as possible.

It really makes me mad. For example, in her room. She would like to repeat the pattern in cooler ceiling, depicting the kind of type of lilac purple walls of her. She also wanted a new carpet. Because she forgot to tell the father about the colors you want for the carpet, beige mother and I swear to God ... the Third World War? But, of course, Dad broke down. Lizzie, the argument people wear, "she obtains what she wants," because when they break down really good. Before she got to go to her room, this battle took place two months. Her room (Dad did a great job. Father and his two friends often. I mean that the room was clean Lizzie.) Ended a month later, she wanted to refurbish it. Lizzie is now very good, very good at manipulating people? She is a huge clue that too much time spent at Mom V? At the same time, I really I had no idea how good Lizzie. First, perhaps the first and only time ... Lizzie operations mama! Chipmunk is the picture had wrapped the little finger of her mother. Mama poster, quilt, brought Lizzie to Sears to pick up a pillow and a 6-Mart. 2 with great shapes and designs. Just then two new pillows are for sleeping, they were huge! They are obviously a huge new, soft, you had to buy two brands of the interior like a pillow yet. The other two pillows sold separately, along with full-size quilt and pillow rather, there are many cases two bonus pillow. Our mom loves them best. Some people bonus pillowcase (which many people doing that recently) when you decide to buy a quilt, and for backups to save the case. I can not know you. And I'm accident prone. So Lizzie will have a bedroom ... she wants what I got ... nothing! It pisses me off really! I have it so good boy's, Lizzie likes to frame me for a fool, and mom will not require her to fight to the death it into a small problem can be solved without her The. Then, now, everything just becomes worse and she is involved, and see what happens. Mom is a real pro at holding grudges ... I got it from me that I think. Mom and I can hold a grudge for years. I started working that I think it's about time. Forgive and forget, good thing it is difficult for really bad situations, it is almost impossible.

We had a gate in the end. So I'm Lizzie, "Forks, Washington" was excited to show. I look at Lizzie, and I was so happy seeing her face. She was completely in awe of.

"Now Lizzie, I can give about your morning in the direction of extreme caution." I said.

"For directions?", Lizzie did not know how the hell I was talking about. I was kind of expected.

"Yes, way. We are drawn into the gate, there will be flash of white light. You are blind little. I'm not letting go of your hand. We have a gate, when the bright lights , I want you to close your eyes. but just to clear your mind, can not think of anything, I'm thinking one must be done. and then it disappears, the bright light , you'll know. Open your eyes, take it all in. Just, "I said. In my head I was thinking she would confuse the direction of all of them.

As she began to get really impatient, "That's it!" She said.

"All of them repeat the instructions to me to make sure that you remember what to do." I said.

"We are and we entered the gates would be to have a bright flash when the blind for a moment. But we are close to our eyes. It has been authorized by thinking what I'm So my first I do not. thoughts all doing their own so I know what to do in the future. We have our bright light, it will be able to open them, you know disappears I'm going. I'm in. Then even while all this problem, get to take all the magic and imagination, are not you let go of my hand. "Lizzie said. She got completely right in every direction like me.

"Fantastic! Follow these instructions right now, it would be all good." I said.

Lizzie and I walked closer to the gate. As we approached, the door began to open. Bright light that came in there. When the door was fully open, Lizzie and I walked right through. Our eyes closed. In about a minute, the light disappeared. Lizzie and I opened our eyes at the same time.

Can not explain, and left the weeds in particular. This journey, "Forks, Washington", it was much different from that at all. I removed inappropriate. Something that would tell me removed for Lizzie too. I tell tales she is probably not this time, people will think of her nut. You are not taking any chances that you know but im.

When the park was fully displayed, I looked down to my sister. Her eyes were wide open, and her chin was almost on the ground. I was laughing, not just decided to show her around. While we walked, we talked about both. It's very annoying. I showed all the way to the front and rear park Lizzy. Me just because I removed all of my favorite things, "Forks, Washington" was a kind of boring this time, it was. I wanted to put a happy face is still for Lizzie.

The initial plan was to change in and out Lizzie. I was her attitude, appearance, and her heart to change the value. I made a new friend she want to help keep friends and less like a mother. Lizzie, you need to learn how to be kind and caring. , To respect the integrity of responsibility. I love you, I wanted a cool sister who loves me. I want to help girls become more and more like Lizzie, I wanted to have a little sidekick by my side.

I now realize I was wrong ... Lizzie, you are making or keeping friends in question are very similar and our mother. Lizzie is a little too boyish. Lizzie, however when you get to know a great person she is. She is responsible, honest, respectful, kind and caring can be. But not that often. Lizzie is the sister that much ... the coolest person you can think. If she liked me, I love her. We never were able to really know each other just before, it is both our shortcomings. Today, she is my little buddy. She was always by my side, we help each other. And sisters for what is just? Those boys are just trying to stage probably experienced Lizzie. Nothing to worry about. And acting tough, unless you have your own story, its not all that bad. When you call your bluff, one day, you may need to go through with a bluff it. The Brightside, I'm nobody, at least briefly, that I do not think Lizzie's going to stand up.

December 2015

It is the home of the IM for the holidays and Christmas time. I never realized how much hate there is no weather in New England. IVE, go to college for about A1 ½ - 2 years old, and I absolutely love it! I go to college to become a doctor, being in California. The school is really tough, but I do not mind please! I love it! Im lives very far from my house. Surprisingly, my parents are still together. They have passed through marriage counseling or something like that. I do not know that Lizzie is up. She's a high school junior. I went to the same school. I have just forgotten the name. Were both of us really busy, we barely talk now. Lizzie and we have lost touch or sad, after all that has been passed.

When I arrived, I remember a few days ago. I was getting carried away by taxi. It is my family because they had backed down the driveway is cut in the minutes by taxi from my house, all seemed to be stared out the window waiting for me. My mother, father and my sister Lizzie grabbed me. Our group hugged, I felt bathed in love the first time in my family for a while.

All bodies are different than years ago. My mom is so nasty she has no previous. She is more understanding, was acting as a mother and should act. My father is a complex together with his family now. Both my parents are not claimed to be used than before. Lizzie herself, she is just ideal. She was afraid to speak her mind is not, she knows what to do to herself, she is just a totally different person. Ive change a lttle bit as well. I came out of my shell, Im not afraid of me anymore. Please do not they care what I do in my opinion people. I have very good self-esteem.

The morning after I returned home, I slept in the big time. I never once had cause. It goes to sleep at home that I felt really strange I. I was not sleeping in front. Things that has really changed. Change for the better. I was given the gravity challenged me yawn and stretch slowly, sat. I was aware before I took a few minutes it's Christmas Eve. But I realized I was hungry again! I went downstairs, Lizzie eating chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and found a vanilla shake. Mom and Dad cooked breakfast ... and they were smiling. I'm still dreaming, or I kept thinking that it is concluded that the Twilight Zone or something like that.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty," his mother said with a smile on her face.

"Morning," I answered.

"How do you sleep?" Dad asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?" I asked.

"I went to bed woke up happy happy!", Mom said.

"I had a great night's sleep!" Dad said.


End file.
